


Short Skirts

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a leg-man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirts

Bloodshed bit his bottom as he watched his lover tend to the fire with her sister-in-law. Thornstriker had invited him over (against her older brother's wishes) for dinner and was currently helping Wheeljack prepare some food. He was in his jaguar form, sitting off to the side as he watched the two human women prepare a meal.  
  
He was grateful that Airstream was out, though he knew the man could return any time. But at least while he was out, Bloodshed could watch Thornstriker without being glared at or snapped at. Especially considering how he was looking at her. Mainly because she was wearing... a rather short skirt.  
  
Well, no, it wasn't that short, but it was shorter than the skirts she normally wore. He wondered where it had come from, considering he had never seen it before. Was it a new outfit? An old piece she hadn't worn before? Whatever it was, whenever she would bend over or move to the right at just the right angle, he could see her beautiful pale thighs.  
  
He took a deep breath. He had to keep himself under control. He didn't want her or Wheeljack noticing him staring at her like that. They would think he was some sort of pervert... And he really didn't want Airstream coming in and seeing him look at her either. Unlike Thornstriker who would just bush or Wheeljack who would probably laugh, Airstream would no doubt try to skin him. That man was so overprotective...  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Bloodshed looked up, seeing Wheeljack search around for something.  
  
"What's wrong, Wheeljack?"  
  
"I forgot to gather some herbs for the broth."  
  
"Oh. Do you want me to go get them?"  
  
"Could you? It would help a lot, since I'm still working on cooking the duck."  
  
Thornstriker smiled and nodded. Seeing her bend down to grab a small jar, no doubt for the herbs, Bloodshed huffed as he stood up to stretch. He wasn't about to let her go off by herself. And she probably knew that too, considering she looked to him as if to confirm him joining her.  
  
She smiled as she saw him walk over to him. "We'll be back soon, Wheeljack."  
  
Her sister-in-law gave a small wave to them as they walked down the path toward the woods. There were herbs over by a small bush and it was only a ten minute walk from her house. Bloodshed stayed a little bit behind her when they reached the small bush, watching her as she crotched down to collect some of the herbs. Though, he was more focused on how much of her legs she was showing.  
  
He swallowed. Damn it... He really want to jump her. He was so turned on and all because she was wearing a skirt! Damn it, what the hell was wrong with him?! He wasn't some pathetic pervert! It was just a fucking skirt! Nothing more... Fuck, she wasn't some sex doll. He loved her! He respected her! And yet, he was getting so turned on because she was wearing a short skirt...  
  
But the urge to touch her legs was building up inside of him. He just  _had_  to touch her legs. Before he realized it, he had transformed into his human form, slowly approaching her as she was blissfully unaware of him, still filling up the jar. She was humming softly to herself, unaware that she was turning him on because of her skirt's length.  
  
She jumped when she felt something touch her leg. "Wha-?" She turned around to look behind her, but Bloodshed covered her mouth with his, holding the back of her head as he pushed his tongue inside. She shrieked when it pushed inside her mouth, his other arm coming around her body and bringing him to his chest. They were both on their knees now, Thornstriker whimpered and moaning as he held her tightly, kissing her senselessly.  
  
She was about to wonder why when she pressed more into his body, his now excited lower half poking at her stomach. Her eyes widened as she gasped, pushing a some distance in between them. They both panted as they stared at each other, Bloodshed's breath more haggard than hers.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed?"  
  
He glanced down at his pants, realizing just how aroused he was. He coughed, feeling embarrassed by his behavior. Still, as embarrassed as he was, that didn't make him want to do it less.  
  
"Sorry... But... You... Your..." He couldn't put it into words, so he moved his hand along the hem of her skirt.  
  
Oh... Oh. Right, she had forgotten that Bloodshed enjoyed seeing her in skirts. She blushed as she rubbed her legs together, glancing at his hard-on. "Do you... want to-"  
  
"N-Not if you don't."  
  
Well... She knew he would have to take care of it somehow. And while she didn't mind doing it, they had to get back soon... Shaking her head, she moved her hand over his hot crotch, shivering at the feel of it. "J-Just... quickly, please?"  
  
The second she gave him permission was the second he pushed her down on her hands and knees. She shrieked, not expecting it. But before she could say anything, he had already pushed up her skirt and undid the cloth covering her privates. Well... she had said quickly...  
  
She whimpered, biting back a moan when she felt his hand rub at her bare pussy. Her legs trembled but she forced herself to stay up right as his fingers slowly teased her lips and clit, trying to get her as aroused as possible. Bloodshed knew that they couldn't be gone too long. Otherwise Wheeljack would wonder what was taking them so long. And sicne she was a clever woman, he had a feeling she would find out if he wasn't careful.  
  
"You okay?" he murmured, feeling her get wet.  
  
She nodded, giving a soft moan when she felt him work a finger inside of her. She clawed into the dirt beneath her, panting hard as the digit curled up inside of her, rubbing along her trembling inner walls. When she was wet enough, he pushed in another finger and smirked when she let out a sharp moan.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed! AH!"  
  
He leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck, feeling her shudder. "It's okay, I won't hurt you... I'm right here."  
  
She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in her moans as he finger-fucked her hard. She knew he was just trying to get her as wet as possible so he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to start moaning like some whore out in the middle of the woods! Someone might hear them! She would never be able to show her face again if that happened...  
  
"Sorry, Thornstriker."  
  
She whined, looking back at him with a confused look. She shivered when he pulled out his fingers, eyes widening when she saw him push down his pants to pull out his cock. Primus, already?! Yes, she was wet, but-  
  
"Nyah?!" she cried out when she suddenly felt the head of his cock push into her entrance. While it didn't hurt, it was a bit of a stretch. Mainly because he was so... big.  
  
Bloodshed noticed her wincing though, gently seizing her hips and rubbing over them in gentle circles. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, panting a little as she tried to regain control of her breathing. "J-Just.. Y-You're so..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"I-It's all right... Pl-Please. Con-Continue..."  
  
Bloodshed nodded. Slowly this time, he pushed inside of her trembling pussy. Thornstriker shivered and whimpered softly, digging her fingers into the grass beneath her. If it weren't for her occasional soft moan, he would have thought she wasn't enjoying this. And when he did push all the way it, hitting her cervix, she gave a sharp cry and threw back her head.  
  
He stayed still for a few moments, allowing her to adjust. When she pushed back into him, he took up a normal pace, thrusting in and out of her to get her used to him. Thornstriker whimpered and moaned softly, trying to keep herself from getting too loud. It was hard though as his huge dick continuously slammed against her cervix over and over again. She knew it was because they needed to do this quickly, but it made her want to scream in pleasure. But she couldn’t do that! She didn’t want to be caught!  
  
Bloodshed wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest as he leaned down to nibble at her ear. His other hand moved over one of hers, holding it tightly as he pushed in and out of her spasming cunt. Fuck, she was so warm and tight… He was ready to burst.  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…! O-Oh! P-Primus…!”  
  
He snarled in her ear, feeling her walls starting to spasm around him. Shit, she was about to cum. And so was he… But he couldn’t cum inside of her or else Wheeljack would have found out. As he felt her starting to orgasm, he quickly pulled out and let her go. But before she could cry out in confusion, he shoved three fingers inside of her, making her shriek as her orgasm came over her.  
  
As Thornstriker orgasmed hard, upper body trembling as she tried to keep herself from falling onto the grass, Bloodshed jerked himself away as he finger-fucked her, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible. It wasn’t long before he came too, making sure to cum on the ground in between her legs.  
  
Both of them panted hard as they came down from their highs. Slowly, Bloodshed pulled his fingers out of her, seeing that they were coated with her fluids. She whimpered and shivered, legs shaking as she looked back at her lover, who was now licking his fingers clean. She blushed brightly as she slowly gained control of herself, slowly sitting up on her knees.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
She panted, looking over her shoulder to see that he had transformed back into his animal form. She bit her bottom lip and blushed again, giving him a small nod. “Y-Yes… I-I’m all right.”  
  
Clearing her throat, she slowly rose to her feet. If it wasn’t for Bloodshed coming up beside her, she might have fallen down again. But he kept her steady, letting her lean against him as she picked up her under-cloth and put it back on.  
  
He picked up the jar of herbs with his teeth and handed it to her. “Hopefully Wheeljack won’t notice.”  
  
“Hopefully…” She would die of embarrassment if the older woman knew.  
  
But as she took a step forward to start walking, Bloodshed knocked her off her knees. She shrieked when she found herself suddenly sitting on his back. “Bl-Bloodshed?”  
  
“You’re probably a little weak from that.”  
  
“I-I can still walk…”  
  
“But I want to do this.”  
  
Thornstriker bit her bottom lip as her cheeks glowed. Slowly, she adjusted herself on his back, now having it so that her legs were on either side of him. She gently scratched him behind the ears, making him purr before he started walking forward.  
  
While Bloodshed had meant it when he said he wanted to carry her because she was probably feeling a bit weak, he also just wanted to feel her smooth legs rub up against his sides. He felt a little bad for having the ulterior motive, but she didn’t seem to mind or even notice…  
  
Oh well. At least he got what he wanted.


End file.
